ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Fog Crawler
Fog Crawlers are a type of large, carnivorous, amphibious crustaceans native to Niigata. The organisms are so named due to their tendency to emerge unseen from foggy conditions on Niigata's coasts. They are highly dangerous, with powerful and sharp appendages as well as fiercely territorial behaviour. Their hard carapaces also protect them from harm, including small-arms fire. Despite the danger in hunting the creatures, fried crawler is a common food on Niigata. Description Biology Fog Crawlers are predatory crustacean-like insectoid creatures native to Niigata. Standing at almost 3 metres upright, Fog Crawlers have six legs and two powerful arms which end in serrated appendages, primarily used for attacking. The head of the Fog Crawler also ends in a sharp point which is also used for attacking. They are remarkably silent and fast, and prey on a wide variety of organisms. Their hardened shells also make them resistant to damage. Fog Crawlers have six eyes, providing them with vision in 270 degrees ahead and to the sides, aiding in their hunting. Amphibious creatures, they are found primarily in the coastal regions, water bodies and swamps. An oxygen-breathing species, Fog Crawlers have an organ that combines lungs and gills, which are located inside its body. What appears to be a mouth is actually a breathing passage and also allows for vocalisations, mainly distinctive screeches. Hunting and feeding What initially appear to be feelers on the front of the head are actually the Fog Crawler's feeding apparatus. Upon killing prey, these appendages are inserted into the corpse. A powerful biological acid is injected, liquefying the biomass. The same appendages then suck up the liquefied slurry. The appendages can regenerate at a rapid rate if removed. Their biggest competitor for food is the Wanitsume, another amphibious predatory animal, which also consumes Fog Crawler eggs. Inland, they compete with the Shitsume for the role of apex predator. Fog Crawlers hunt prey via ambush tactics, emerging suddenly and striking with deadly force. They do not always consume what they kill, and may pass over smaller kills if they spot larger prey nearby, or if the kill was for territorial defence reasons. They have short attention spans, and give up a hunt if the chase lasts too long. Outside of water, Fog Crawlers rely solely on sight to hunt. When underwater, they can sense the bioelectric signatures of prey fish like Shimesame. Behaviour Solitary creatures, Fog Crawlers are rarely found in groups larger than two in the wild. They are fiercely territorial and attack other Fog Crawlers or intruders into their area, which they mark with their acid. Fog Crawlers congregate for two weeks in certain coastal areas during mating seasons, where groups of over a hundred Fog Crawlers have been observed. Females are fertile once every five years, and each fertilisation results in one to twenty eggs. Fog Crawler females lay their eggs in underwater nests. While most Fog Crawlers remain at coastal areas or in the sea, some end up travel through the planet's cave network in search of new hunting and mating grounds and end up in unlikely inland regions, resulting in Fog Crawler populations in water bodies far from the sea. Some populations have also taken up residence within semi-flooded caves, emerging only to hunt. Human transportation has also led to Fog Crawlers appearing on the other continents of Niigata, as well as off world. Due to their size, deadly characteristics and carnivorous nature, Fog Crawlers are considered a dangerous invasive species in some regions and planets. Human Impact After many centuries, Fog Crawlers remain one of the biggest dangers in the coastal swamps, beaches and islands, as well as around certain cave openings. They have been known to fight off humans that enter their territory, also attacking vehicles or buildings. Fog Crawlers also hunt and consume humans. When faced with a Fog Crawler, it is recommended to remain still, attempt to conceal oneself in a hole or climb to a higher elevation, as Fog Crawlers quickly lose interest if prey has escaped their ambush tactics, and possess no sensory organs other than sight. Despite the danger posed by the Crawlers, Fog Crawlers are a source of food for the coastal populations of Niigata, with food such as fried crawler coming from Crawlers caught by trawler operations. History The Fog Crawler was one of the first animals to be discovered on Niigata by initial explorers during the First Wave of Human Colonisation. In 2493, a major incident occurred when a Fog Crawler mating area was located close to a particularly large Wanitsume nesting ground, resulting in a massive conflict that lasted several days between around 90 Fog Crawlers and around 40 Wanitsume. The public was advised to stay away from the area. Displaying uncharacteristic cooperation, the Fog Crawlers drove the Wanitsume population from the area. See also *Shitsume *Wanitsume Category:Fauna Category:Niigata Category:Crustaceans